My Little Pony: Corrupted Fandoms
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: Lauren Faust is upset about all the Grimdark and Gore filled FanFics, so she decides to end it all by destroying the world she created. However, a certain character from a certain FanFic plans on using her to get a little revenge of her own.


**My Little Pony: Corrupted Fandoms**

**Credits**

**Lauren Faust Alicorn. . . . . .. …... . . ..By Manehattencity Source: **

**Grandmaster Rainbow Dash/ Dr. Atmosphere/ Pegasus Device. . . . . . . . By Aura Dawn Source: Rainbow Factory**

**Cupcake Murderess...By Sargent Sprinkles Source: Cupcakes**

**Big Mac...Source: Sweet Apple Massacre Author unknown**

**Baby Brainwasher...By Peg acorn Ondacob Source: Pattycake **

**Assassinshy...By Rated R Pony Star Source: Assassinshy at **

**Harmony/End of Ponies' Dragon...By short skirts and explosions Source: End of Ponies **

**Applebloom...By Heitomos Source: White Demure **

**Cutie Mark Crusaders... By JenovaII Source: Endless Gifts **

**Black Filly (Nyx)...By Pen Stroke, Assisted By Batty Gloom Source: Past Sins **

**Adult Spike...By Determamfidd Source: It Takes a Village **

**Others...Google Images**

**Overall Concept... Yu-Gi-Oh 3D Bonds Beyond Time**

**BONUS SONG!By LittleKuribo/CardGamesFTW Source: Yu-Gi-Oh BBT Abridged: Paraboss YouTube.**

Lauren Faust sat at her desk, her chin in her left hand, and a computer mouse in her right hand. Her internet browser had multiple tabs on at once, and she moused over to them, closing them one by one.

One said "Cupcakes," another said "Rainbow Factory," another "Sweet Apple Massacre," another "Irreplaceable," another "The Spiderses," another "Better Living Through Science and Ponies," another "Assassinshy," another "Pattycake," another "The End of Ponies," and another, "Story of the Blanks."

Lauren sighed as she finished closing all of the tabs. Now she was on her last tab. The tab said, "WildCritters – Show Post (#55962). The address bar said htt p:/ / post/ show/ 55962/.

Lauren looked at the pink and red, and clearly overworked, Alicorn on the web page. She let out a sigh and said to it, "Well, it's all up to you now."

The computer screen flashed, and the Alicorn was gone from the web page!

* * *

><p>Equestria was being destroyed.<p>

The earth, trees, the sky were all crumbling into black dust and smoke before the eyes of everypony. The black smoke rose up into the air and became cold snow, which fell down and mingled with the crumbly black dust. Ponies ran out in fear as their houses began to vaporize around them. Ponyville was already almost all gone. Foals and adults alike were crying and weeping in the streets as the world came to an end all around them.

Twilight, Spike, and Rarity stood looking at the gnarled roots that was once the library.

"Worst – possible – thing. . ." Rarity whispered.

"Discord's chaos was nothing compared to this!" Twilight said.

Applejack ran over to them and said, "Girls, Sweet Apple Acres is all gone! The barn's gone! The orchards are gone! Everything. . ." Applejack pulled her hat down over her face.

Everyone turned when they heard the sound of heartbroken crying behind them. Rainbow Dash slowly led a weeping Fluttershy over towards them.

"The p-p-poor little animals. How will they survive i-i-if all their homes and food i-i-is g-gone!" Fluttershy moaned.

"Cloudsdale is falling apart too," Dash said, but then she stomped her hoof down and said, "And I couldn't do a thing about it!"

"Twilight?" Spike asked softly.

Twilight didn't respond. She only stared off into the crumbling horizon.

Everyone was interrupted by a loud bang coupled with the sound of a party favor. As multicolored confetti rained down, Pinkie bounced towards them pushing her party cannon.

"Come on, everypony, why so glum! I still got my party cannon, don't I?" she said cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Rainbow Dash suddenly screamed into Pinkie's face, "This is the end of the world, Pinkie Pie! How can you possibly be happy at a time like this?"

Pinkie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Ha, ha, ha! Don't be silly, Dashie! All we need to do is use the Elements of Harmony to fix things up! Duh!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Alright, I'm thinking," Twilight said, tapping a hoof to the side of her head.

"About what?" Spike asked.

"About how Pinkie Pie of all ponies is always able to see the obvious answer."

_"I am afraid she is only half right."_

Everyone looked up to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna fly down towards them. Between them was the chest containing the Elements of Harmony.

_**"IN ORDER TO STOP THIS-!"**_

_"Luna.," _Celestia chided.

Luna blushed, "Whoops, sorry. I mean, in order to stop this, we must also travel to the source."

"But where is the source?" Twilight asked.

"There is only one thing that could cause this phenomena, time travel," Celestia said.

"Time travel?" Twilight gasped.

"Yes. That is why everything is crumbling around us. History, and the present, has been changed. As for when, why, and how, I don't know. However, the Elements of Harmony should be strong enough to take us to the point where time has been changed, so that we may restore it before it is too late." Celestia quickly placed the Elements of Harmony upon their bearers.

"It doesn't look like we have this much time. We're all ready Celestia, let's go!" Twilight said quickly.

The Alicorns used their magic to form a bubble around all of them, which then turned white and flashed out of existence.

* * *

><p>The sphere reappeared in valley that was filled with an abundance of snow and ice.<p>

"Look!" Dash shouted, pointing to a cave with a thick wall of ice blocking it.

"It's the cave that the three leaders were trapped in," Applejack said.

"So, this is the very first Hearths Warming Eve, when Equestria was founded," Twilight said.

"I understand, if someone were to eliminate the leaders, Equestria would cease to exist," Celestia said.

"We will not allow that to happen!" Luna said.

_"Oh, really," _a voice said.

With a magical flash, an Alicorn suddenly appeared in front of the frozen over cave entrance. She had a light pink body, with a shinny red mane and tail. Her eyes were gray, and she had a Cutie Mark depicting a quill in a bottle of ink.

"A third Alicorn. . ." Twilight gasped.

_**"WHO ARE THOU, AND WHY HAST THOU DECIDED TO DESTROY OUR WORLD?"**_ Luna demanded in the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Hmm, well, I didn't expect you foals to know who I am," the Alicorn said, "My name is Lauren Faust. Of course, I know who you all are. After all, I existed long before any of you, or even Discord. I _did_ create this world after all."

"What? But then, why are you destroying it?" Twilight asked.

"Do not listen to her, any of you. In all likelihood she is lying. Focus on defeating her so that we can save our world." Celestia said smoothly.

Lauren merely smiled and shook her head, "'Save your world,'" she repeated, "Well, nobody in my world wanted to help me to save this amazing realm I created. But no matter, soon I shall finally have my revenge. You see, I realized something about the world I made. It's a magnet for perversion and corruption, and what good comes from a world like that. True, much beauty and good things came out of Equestria, and yet many other beings have taken my beautiful creation and turned it into ugly realms of their own image!"

"Are you saying that other beings as powerful as you have made corrupted versions of Equestria?" Celestia asked in shock.

"That's right, and when I destroy the original Equestria, those worlds will finally cease to exist."

"Oh yeah! Well not if we stop you first!" Rainbow Dash shouted challengingly.

"You incompetent foal!" Lauren shouted at Rainbow Dash, "You shouldn't be trying to stop me! You should be trying to help me! These worlds are as grim-dark as heck. These are worlds where friendship is _dead_."

Twilight's eyes widened at this last statement. "What? No. Friendship is _magic_. It can't _die_."

"You're wrong, Twilight Sparkle," Lauren said mournfully, "These worlds are realms where your closest friend can become your executioner. Where your biggest idol can be your murderer. Where great sins, hatred, and betrayal is thick in the air. It disgusted me so much, that I began to wish that I had never created this world. And that realization led me to make my decision. If I wanted to stop this madness, I needed to destroy the source of it all, so that the virus would be unable to spread any further. Entering this world was no easy feat, but when there's a will, there's a way, and there was definitely a will."

"But what about all nice things about _this_ world!" Fluttershy shouted, surprising everyone with the strength in her voice, "All the cute little animals, the brave creatures in the Everfree Forest, our good friends. You'll be destroying all of them just because someone else is doing stuff that we can't even control! You can't punish us! It's not fair!"

Lauren chuckled and said, "You know what's funny? It turns out that you Mane Six, as well as the Princesses, are the 'dark stars 'of these evil worlds." Lauren's gaze turned hard and she said, "That's why destroying you is what I'm looking forward to them most."

"You listen here!" Applejack said, "There's just gotta be some good in those other worlds! Why don't ya work on fixing them instead of destroying this one."

"I have no power over what they do. They have completer control over what they create."

"Then why not get others to make their own good worlds!" Rarity shouted, "Believe me when I say that creating beautiful things is better than destroying anything! I should now, creating beauty is my occupation."

"Well, it seems that we have a difference of opinion," Lauren said, "I guess we'll just have to fight then."

"_**THOU FOAL! THOU ARE OUT NUMBERED! WE SHALL EASILLY DEFEAT THOU!" **_Luna shouted.

"Not if we take things somewhere else," The pink Alicorn said, and her horn sent out a flash of light that hit the ground and exploded. When the light faded, everyone found themselves in floating in vast white space.

"Where are we?" Twilight said.

"This is the Fannon World, where all the corrupted worlds converge," Lauren said, "And I will use it to show how evil the other worlds are, while I destroy you."

Lauren's horn glowed as she cast a spell into the ground, which then formed into a holographic image of Rainbow Dash.

"Now, I'll just combine this Rainbow Dash form with the darkness of the the Fannon World," she said with a smile.

Dark energy suddenly covered the holographic pegasus.

"Behold, as darkness, corruption, and the lure of power and money corrupt this pegasus into becoming a servant of the evils of eugenics!" Lauren chanted.

The hologram exploded and flooded the world with light.

"Come forth, Grandmaster of the Rainbow Factory!"

As the light blinded, visions of pegasi being dragged into evil machines by chains flashed before them. Blood squirted out, and the seven colors of the rainbow poured out into vats. Among the victims was an older looking Scootaloo, and standing by, cruelly watching the slaughter and covered in blood, was Rainbow Dash.

"Die failure!" she yelled as Scootaloo was fed into the machine.

Another flash arose, and everyone once again was back in the white Fannon World, with the Factory Master Dash on Lauren's side, as the Alicorn laughed wickedly.

"Hahahahaha! See how evil the other world's are! And this is just one of these worlds! See the evil! See the desolation! See the vile corruption! And it only gets worse and worse!"

Factory Master Dash's cloak flared behind her as her rainbow mane and tail glowed brightly.

"I use the evil power of the Rainbow Factory to call forth more evil forces to assist my Factory Grandmaster! Come forth, Pegasus Device and Dr. Atmosphere!"

A dark red pegasus with a white lab coat suddenly appeared, along with the machine that had claimed Scootaloo's body.

"Now, watch as the power of darkness claims your bodies and souls to-."

Lauren was suddenly interrupted by the sound of laughing. She looked across to see Rainbow Dash kicking her legs and cracking up with laughter.

"I fail to see what is so funny!" Lauren shouted.

Dash got up from her laughing and said, "Come on! I mean, me, the Element of Loyalty, killing little pegasi? Especially Scootaloo! My biggest fan! I mean, the whole thing is ridiculous! I mean, think it over! It's ridiculous!"

"Your friends don't share your point of view on this subject."

Rainbow turned around, and was greeted with a surprise.

Rarity and Fluttershy had both fainted at the sight of all the blood and murder, while the rest of them had mouths hanging wide open. The Princesses stared at Lauren in disgust.

Rainbow Dash tapped a hoof to her mouth in thought, and she said, "Well, yeah, I guess it was a bit creepy and gory and stuff."

Twilight snapped out of her shock and said, "Thi- this doesn't change anything! Just because other worlds are evil doesn't mean we should let you destroy our world! We're still gonna stop you with the Elements of Harmony!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention, the Elements of Harmony don't work in the Fannon World!" Faust said with a smile.

"What?" Twilight gasped.

The Elements then all promptly vanished.

"Oh, hayseed," Applejack said.

"Pegasus Device! Turn Fluttershy into Spectra!"

The machine shot out chains, which clamped to Fluttershy's legs, and began to pull her in.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted, and she shot forward to save her.

"Stop her Dr. Atmosphere!"

Dr. Atmosphere flew behind Rainbow Dash and hit her behind with a taser. Dash screamed and flew into the ground from the electrocution.

"Now Twilight!" Dash shouted.

Twilight landed on Fluttershy's stomach and quickly cast an unlock spell on the chains.

"Get the unicorn!" Lauren shouted.

Dr. Atmosphere dived for Twilight, but the unicorn teleported away at the last second, just narrowly avoiding the taser.

Twilight reappeared and said, "Have a taste of your own medicine!" She used her magic to fasten the chains to Dr. Atmosphere's body. The evil pegasus screamed in terror as Twilight's magic turned on the machine, which quickly dragged him into it. There was a horrible grinding sound, and spurt of red spectra from the bottom of the machine. The machine shuttered, smoke, and exploded.

Rainbow Factory Grandmaster Dash stood in awe at what was happening.

"Hey! Cheap imitation!"

The butcher turned, and got bucked in the face by Applejack's back hooves.

Applejack stood over the pegasus with the bloody nose. Hatred filled the orange cowpony's eyes.

"You buckin' murdering impersonator! I'm gonna-!"

Applejack didn't get to finish, because suddenly, chains sprouted out of the ground and bound the pegasus by her hooves and waist. The section of blank white ground lifted out of the ground like a panel and floated next to Lauren Faust.

"What did I miss," Rarity said weakly as she regained consciousness.

"Why are you restraining one of your fighters?" Celestia asked suspiciously.

"Because I need her for something else," the pink Alicorn said. Her wings shot out as her horn flashed, created another holographic image, this time of Pinkie Pie.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Look! It's meeeeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie cheered, jumping up and down. Suddenly, she stopped in mid jump and floated to the ground in slow motion, "Wait, that's a bad thing!"

"It certainly is," Lauren smirked as darkness began to enshroud the hologram, "Behold, as insanity grips this pink pony, and turns her into a servant of the devil himself!"

There was an enormous flash.

"Come forth, Cupcake Murderess!"

The scenes that flashed by were too horrible to describe with words. So here's the general idea: Pinkie Pie slices Rainbow Dash apart, alive.

When the flash faded, a deranged looking Pinkie Pie, covered in blood, stood with a crazy smile. A large sack was on her back, and where the evil Rainbow Dash was, now the panel was bloodstained, and the chains hung down without purpose.

Sure enough, Rarity had fainted once again.

"Thank God that Fluttershy didn't wake up in time to see that," Twilight said.

"Pinkie! Speak to me!" Rainbow begged.

Everyone turned to see the real Pinkie Pie in an awful state. Her mane and tail was flat and straight, her coat was a darker color, and her eyes were wide and blank.

"Oh dear, I fear that it was too much for her, she is in a catatonic state," Celestia said sadly.

"You monster!" Rainbow shouted at Lauren.

"I did not create that! It was the work of an evil fiend known as Sargent Sprinkles!" Lauren shouted.

"But you have revealed the evils of this world to us, and are using them to destroy us!" Celestia challenged.

"Because this is the only way I can defeat you, so that I can destroy this world, and the evil that it has spawned," Faust shot back.

_**"THIS MUST STOP!"**_ Luna roared.

"No! Cupcake Murderess! Attack with your Rainbow Cupcakes!"

The Murderess threw cupcakes from her sack at the other ponies. Applejack jumped out of the way out of reflex, which was a good thing, because the cupcake exploded with a miniature a Sonic Rainboom.

"Don't stop! Keep throwing them!"

The Murderess laughed like a lunatic as she kept hurling cupcakes, until. . .

"Auuurrrrrrrrghhh!"

She looked up quickly, and saw Rainbow Dash soaring down at her at full speed.

_KABOOOOOOOM!_

When the huge rainbow colored mushroom cloud disappointed, Rainbow Dash was left sitting in a small crater. Nothing was left of the Cupcake Murderess.

Rainbow jerked her head up at the sound of slow clopping. Lauren Faust was slowly clopping her front hooves in applause.

"Very good, a Sonic Rain-Nuke! In fact, that was so impressive, I think I'll help your friend out." He horn flashed, and Pinkie Pie yet out a squeal and fell backwards.

"Pinkie!" Dash shouted, and she zoomed over to her side.

_POOF!_

Dash jumped back as Pinkie's mane and tail re-inflated.

"Woo! Woo! Woo! Woo! My head is spiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnning! Hey, what happened? Where's that doctor guy, and Fakie Dashie?"

Dash laughed and tackled Pinkie in a hug.

"You think that makes everything better?" Celestia scowled.

"Of course not, I still plan on killing all of you," Faust said coldly. Suddenly, a hologram of Big Macintosh appeared.

"Hey! Leave mah big brother outta this!" Applejack shouted angrily.

"No such luck," the Alicorn said Big Mac was shrouded in darkness, "Watch as this stallion becomes a demon straight from Hell, and becomes the executioner of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Arise, Sweet Apple Massacrer!"

There was flash, and Big Mac was now wearing a black cloak, had a sickle in his teeth, and was covered in blood.

"What, no gruesome images this time?" Applejack snarked.

"Shut up!" Rarity squealed as she got up to her hooves shakily.

"I figured I shouldn't put you through too much before I kill you all," Faust said.

"All right, that's it!" Twilight shouted, "In case you have noticed, Princesses Celestia and Luna are right there! The only reason they haven't stepped in is because they know that all of your tricks are so weak that we can handle them easily!"

"Oh really?" the pink Alicorn chuckled, "Celestia, attack me! Hit me with your best shot!"

Celestia narrowed her eyes, "What are you-?"

_**"ALLOW ME!" **_Luna shouted, and she sent a beam of energy out from her horn.

_CLANG!_

An energy shield suddenly appeared around the Princesses, blocking the attack.

"Oh no. . ." Celestia gasped.

"You see," the pink Alicorn said, "No Elements. No Princesses. No chance at all! End this Big Mac!"

The blood red stallion dived towards Rarity, who screamed and kicked out at him at the last moment. Big Mac rolled across the ground, the sickle still in his teeth, and threw himself at Pinkie Pie. The pink pony ducked, but ended up having a bit of her mane cut off, but it was so puffy and wild that you couldn't tell.

Rainbow Dash zoomed down for an areal attack, but Big Mac was quick, and whirled around fast.

_SLASH!_

Rainbow Dash cried out in pain as she crashed into the ground and rolled, holding her belly and moaning in pain.

"Rainbow!" Twilight cried out.

Big Mac turned and charged towards Twilight. Twilight was about to ready a strong spell when all of a sudden. . .

"Stop!"

Big Mac skidded to a halt. Fluttershy had regained consciousness, and was fluttering right in front of him.

"Big Macintosh happens to be a very kind and gentleponily stallion, so how dare you even think that you're him! But you didn't stop there! You – hurt – my – friend!" And then, she sealed his fate, with The Stare.

Big Mac's eyes widened in terror as Fluttershy's eyes burned into his own. A strangled sob leaked out of the back of his throat as his body began to crack and warp, and with a shattering burst of energy, the demon in stallion's clothing was gone.

Fluttershy actually stared off into space for a minute, surprised at what just happened, when she suddenly ran over to Rainbow Dash.

"Oh dear, oh dear. Are you okay?" she asked timidly.

Dash looked down at the long gash across her stomach. "It's nothing, I'll live."

Suddenly, the cut disappeared with a flash.

Dash looked up in surprise, and saw Twilight wink at her.

"Whoa! Awesome! And thanks!" Dash said.

"Don't you see! The Power of Friendship can defeat anything you throw at us!" Twilight said.

"The only reason you keep winning is because I'm only bringing out one opponent at a time! So, I'll just bring out three at once!"

An image of Fluttershy then appeared, but then, it split into three copies.

"Aha! The fun has been tripled!" Faust said.

_**"CEASE AND DESIST! THAT IS OUR LINE!"**_ Luna shouted.

"You said 'doubled'. I said 'tripled'. Big difference! No, watch as I call upon three evil worlds at once! Come forth Assassinshy, Psychoshy, and Baby Brainwasher!"

Assassinshy had a Cutie Mark depicting a black shuriken surrounded by red orchid petals. She wore a set of black clothes with some pink lining around the edges to her liking. It was perfect for night missions when stealth was required. In her mouth she a katana, a sword made from ponies back in Japon. The blade itself was carefully designed with the guard, collar, and pommel expertly made and finely crafted from black iron. The blade collar was hand made out of polished brass and the hilt was covered in ray skin while tightly wrapped in the traditional style with black cord. It also had a beautiful brass menuki (a small, ornamental sculpture inserted between the ray skin and the cord wrappings on the handle) which enhanced the sword's aesthetic appearance. It was beautiful and just as dangerous as it looked.

Psychoshy looked like normal Fluttershy, only her fur, mane, and tail were ruffled wildly, giving her a deranged appearance. In her mouth, she held a flaming torch.

The third Fluttershy had a syringe in her mouth, and she wore a belt that held more syringes, as well as a few baby bottles filled with a strange liquid.

"Attack!"

Assassinshy leapt up at Rainbow Dash and swung her sword at her, but the colorful pegasus was too fast for the ninja.

Psychoshy swung her torch wildly at Rarity, who dodged to the best of her ability.

"You keep that filthy, dirty, sooty, smoky thing away from me! It will ruin my hair, not to mention my spotless white coat!"

Twilight kept teleporting to avoid the third Fluttershy's syringe jabs.

What happened next was either pure luck, or the Magic of Friendship.

Twilight teleported once again to avoid a syringe that was sent flying at her. The syringe soared all the way over to Psychoshy's behind. Psychoshy cried out in pain and reared up on her hind legs. Rarity used this opportunity to give her a solid kick in the chest. The torch went flying out of Psychoshy's mouth and slammed into the syringe wielding Fluttershy. Whatever was in the baby bottles and syringes must have been combustible, because they exploded almost instantly, turning their owner to dust.

Rainbow Dash flew back and forth, dodging slash after slash from Assassinshy. However, she got to cocky, and got hit in the wing.

Dash once again hit the ground hard, with Assassinshy standing right over her. She was about to stab down with her sword, but Twilight snatched it from her using her magic. Assassinshy threw some throwing stars at Twilight, who teleported to dodge them. However, this caused her to drop the katana. . .

_CHING!_

Assassinshy's eyes rolled back into her head as she fell onto her side, her own katana imbedded in her neck. She then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks in advance," Dash said as she looked at the shallow cut on her wing.

Twilight's horn flashed, and the cut was healed.

Psychoshy moaned and got up slowly.

"Ah'll take care of her!" Applejack declared.

Psychoshy turned towards Applejack, and then fell to the ground and cried, kicking her leg and screaming.

"O-kay," Applejack said slowly.

"I guess whatever was in those syringes and baby bottles gives you the mind of a baby!" Twilight said in shock.

Psychoshy then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'm tired," Pinkie Pie whined, "I'm starving! Can we go home now?"

"Pinkie's right! Lauren, come to your senses! Nothing you do can stop us! We're gonna keep our world safe!" Twilight said.

Lauren Faust the Alicorn stared at all of the ponies and said, "I've showed you all the evil worlds that were created from Equestria. All the evil, murder, and devastation. Why do you keep on fighting when by surrendering, you could finally destroy all of that evil?"

"Because we have this world, and our friends, and all of the good things Equestria has to offer, and millions of innocent lives of ponies, dragons, griffons, animals, you name it!" Twilight said, her eyes blazing with meaning, determination, and heart, "If we fail, then all of that will be destroyed, and by the power of Friendship, we will not let that happen."

"Also," Celestia added, "If there are evil worlds, there must be good worlds, and we must not let them vanish due to your nearsightedness, Faust!"

The pink Alicorn sighed and said, "Okay. If you can defeat my last fighter, then I will surrender, and not destroy this world that I created."

"Bring it on!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Lauren nodded, and an image of Scootaloo appeared.

"Her?" Dash said shocked.

"Watch as many years of pain, despair, loneliness, and the desolation of Equestria turns the warm heart of this little filly to stone! Come forth, Harmony of the End of Ponies!"

There was a flash, and now there was an adult Scootaloo standing there. Her coat was a deeper orange, and her mane and tail had turned black, with a yellow streak in it. Her Cutie Mark was a strange shield or coat of arms.

"So, what's her story?" Applejack asked.

"Allow me to tell my own story," Harmony said.

Lauren gasped, " You speak?"

Harmony nodded, "Yes, unlike the others, I'm not a mindless puppet."

Harmony then turned to the others and said, "In my world, Equestria was destroyed by an apocalyptic event known as the Cataclysm. The Sun and Moon were destroyed, and everypony died. Not even the Princesses could survive. Everypony died. _Everypony. . ._ Except me. The Rainbow Dash from my world took me to the Arcane Vaults an locked me in, to save my life. I was shielded from the chaos that erupted outside, but when it was all over, I inherited a ruined world. Eternal darkness, eternal cold. Other hideous and fierce creatures survived, but I was alone, save for Spike. . ."

"Spike?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Yes. Dragons were able to survive the chaos of the cataclysm. He was my only friends in that cold world. However, I was still the last pony on what once was Equestria." Harmony took a deep sad breath and hung her head. Suddenly, an evil smile creeped up on her face. An evil light shone in her eyes as she said, "But now, thanks to Lauren Faust, the creator of Equestria, I will finally have my revenge!"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked nervously.

"When I win this battle, I will spread the Cataclysm to all worlds! Then, everypony in the Multiverse we feel the pain that Short skirts and explosions made me feel!"

"Who and what?" Rainbow said quizzically.

"That's the name of the being who created Harmony's corrupted world," Lauren said.

"Weird name," Rainbow replied.

"Hold on!" Twilight said, "Scootaloo! This is even worse than what Lauren wanted to do! You just can't trap billions of pones in eternal suffering like that! Not just because you're bitter over your own sorrow!"

"Scootaloo is dead! Or, that is, she should have died," Harmony added in a whisper, but then she shook her head and said, "I am Harmony! And I will have my revenge!"

"I will not allow this!" Lauren shouted.

"Spike grew very wise, and one thing he taught me, was that magic comes from will, and my will, driven by years of pain and suffering, is 20 thousand percent stronger than yours!" Harmony shouted, her eyes almost glowing with rage, "And with that strength, I can summon forth something powerful! Something grand! Something almighty!"

"Spit it out!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I sacrifice the life energy and magic of this Alicorn!" Harmony shouted as she pointed a hoof a Lauren. The pink Alicorn let out a high pitched scream of pain as she was instantly atomized into energy, which then formed a glowing ball around Harmony's hoof.

"And now, I use this power to call forth, my most powerful ally! Ponies' End Dragon! AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!"

Harmony screamed with exertion as she fired the energy ball into the ground of the Fannon World. A huge portal opened up, and out from it arose a huge adult version of Spike the Dragon. Harmony laughed maniacally as she fused into Spike forehead and looked down at the ponies below her.

"Man oh man, that red dragon we got rid of before was bad, but this one takes the cake!" Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! And I bet he ate it too!" Pinkie shouted excitedly.

"And now, to use some of the powers I stole from the creator to call forth some more puppets from the corrupted worlds!" Harmony said gleefully.

"No! Scootaloo! Stop!" Rainbow Dash shouted angrily.

"My name is Harmony! Now come forth, Princess Trollestia and Princess Molestia!"

Two corrupted versions of Celestia suddenly appeared. Trollestia's face was gray, had a pointy chin and nose, shifty eyes open as slits, and an extremely creepy smile that was a foot long. Molestia looked normal, except for the grotesquely long gooey two foot tongue that hung out of her evil smiling mouth.

"How dare you offend me in such a manner!" Celestia shouted.

"A: I didn't create them. B: You couldn't stop the Cataclysm that cause all my pain and suffering, so why should I show you any loyalty? So shut up, stay in your little energy barrier shield, and watch as I destroy your little bearers of the Elements of Harmony!"

"Harmony. . .don't do this. . .why would we want to spread the Cataclysm?" Spike said.

"Revenge! That's why! Now destroy them all!" Harmony ranted insanely.

"Noooooooooo!" Spike moaned as Harmony took control of his body, and forced him to shoot down a blast of emerald fire.

"Mirror Spell!" Twilight shouted as her horn exploded with magic. A huge shield appeared, and it exploded on contact with the fire, sending it back to its owners.

"Say good bye!" Twilight shouted.

"Not so fast! Princesses! Defend me!" Harmony shouted.

Trollestia and Molestia flew in front of the fire and spread their wings. They exploded on contact with the fire, canceling out the attack.

"Fine then, I'll use something that you can't defend against!" Harmony shouted.

Lightning struck the ground, and out the smoke appeared a very sick looking filly. Her mane and tail were snow white, and her body was white as well, but also covered in green spots. She lay on the ground, curled up into a ball, and clearly in intense pain. But what really stood out was the red bow on her head.

"Applebloom!" Applejack shouted in horror.

"This Applebloom came from a world stricken with a disease known as White Demure, and when I blast her to bits, the disease will spread upon you all. Once it takes hold, you'll all be too weak to defend yourselves, and I can finally defeat you all!" Harmony shouted.

"Oh no," Twilight gasped.

"Spike!" Harmony shouted.

The dragon raised a claw, and stomped hard on top of the disease carrying filly. With a puff of smoke, white powder was now flying towards the Mane Six.

"Finally! All versions of Equestria will soon feel the pain of the Cataclysm, and buried deep beneath the ruins of civilization, will be you foals and all the hopes and dreams you hold so dear!" Harmony ranted, her eyes bugging out insanely.

Princess Luna's hooves trembled as she fell to her knees. "The destruction of, all of Equestria," she gasped, "My worst fear. . ." Scenes of what could have been the consequences of an eternal night flashed before her eyes. Famine, ice age, insanity, wide spread death. . . "It's actually coming true," she whispered as a final vision, Nightmare Moon on a throne above a desolate, frozen planet forever trapped in darkness, passed before her. "All is lost," she said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Luna?"

Luna looked up at Celestia.

"Have you forgotten the advantage we have over the likes of Lauren Faust and Harmony?" Celestia said.

Twilight looked up at the Princesses and said, "Yes! We believe in the goodness of Equestria while Harmony doesn't. As well as the possibility that this world has sprouted other worlds that are good and pure and not corrupted. Let me show you what we mean!"

Twilight reared up on her hind legs, and hit the ground hard with her front hooves, releasing energy from her horn. The Fannon World responded to her heartfelt appeal, and the holographic images of the Cutie Mark Crusaders appeared.

"Show us a world where they have their Cutie Marks!" Twilight shouted.

There was flash, and floating in the air was Sweetie Belle with a Cutie Mark depicting a cute, fat blue bird, its mouth open in song, out of which streamed a swath of musical bars. The bars cascaded down her leg, forming a sort of rainbow within the music lines. Colorful music notes danced all around the scene. Scootaloo had a large purple-blue comet. Like Sweetie Belle's, the Mark was extra-long, with the comet's tail trailing down Scootaloo's leg. The inside of the comet was white, and white-blue stars sparkled all around her flank. Applebloom was the most impressive of all. She was completely covered with flowers and hearts. One her flank, on her leg, on her sides, everywhere.

"Whoa, that's interesting," Twilight remarked, then she said, "Cutie Mark Crusaders, do your thing!"

The three fillies joined hooves, and with a flash, they turned into a massive Cutie Mark Crusader Emblem, which blocked the White Demure attack like a giant shield.

"No! Twilight! You will pay for that little stunt!" Harmony shouted.

"Oh no we won't!" Twilight said as the Crusaders landed on the ground near the Mane Six.

There was a shattering sound, and the Princesses gracefully floated to the ground behind on either side of Twilight.

"But, I thought they were trapped!" Harmony gasped.

"That's the power of the Elements! Although they are gone, their magic still lives within these six ponies!" Celestia declared triumphantly.

"Now, it's time for your downfall Harmony!" Twilight shouted.

Twilight's horn built up power. The Alicorn's horns did the same.

"Everyone, focus on the good things in Equestria. Think of good worlds, with good possibilities, and bright futures!" Twilight shouted.

Everypony closed their eyes in concentration as energy became to flow out of them and into the three glowing horns. The horns then shot magic into the ground, causing crystals to rise up out of the Fannon World. Out of the crystals came ponies. There was Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash in Wonderbolt flight suits, Derpy Hooves in the embrace of a brown stallion with an hour glass Cutie Mark, a night black Alicorn filly with ice blue eyes, a purple mane, and a shield Cutie Mark, there was even Twilight Sparkle as an Alicorn Princess. Many more followed, forming an army of ponies from good futures, but the best was save for last. Out of a massive crystal, came out another adult Spike.

"It's over now!" Twilight said.

Suddenly, the Alicorn Twilight's horn flashed, and all of the Alternate Universe characters, except for the adult Spike, became energy, which flew towards the Mane Six. With six burst of energy, the Elements of Harmony had reappeared.

"The Elements of Harmony! No!" Harmony shouted in absolute horror.

"That's right!" all six ponies shouted.

The six pieces of jewelry shone like stars as their bearers levitated into the air. A Sonic Rainboom was created as the Rainbow of Light was fired into the sky.

"Solar Spiral Force!" Celestia shouted as she fired a beam of sunlight from her horn.

_**"LUNAR SPIRAL FORCE!"**_ Luna shouted as she shot a beam of moonlight from her horn.

"Now, to prove once and for all that heartwarming's warmth is mightier than the flames brought on by high octane nightmare fuel! That the light will always overcome the grimdark! Spike! Unleash your emerald flames!" Twilight shouted.

Spike roared as he sent a massive stream of green fire at Harmony. It merged with the Rainbow of Light, turning it into a multicolored comet with a emerald green corona. The Princesses attacks met the comet and became spheres of light that orbited around it like electrons around a nucleus.

"Now go! Emerald Eclipse Comet!" shouted Celestia, Luna, and Twilight all at once.

The massive comet shot over to Harmony and her Ponies' End Dragon, and crashed into the orange pegasus for a direct hit.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Harmony shouted as the blast obliterated her.

_KER-SMASH!_

The dragon's head exploded.

_KABOOOOOOOM!_

The dragon exploded, sending a beam of light into the air, which shattered the entire Fannon World. . .

* * *

><p>The three rulers, along with their assistants, made their way out of the cave, and gazed upon the valley which was beginning to move into beautiful warm spring after a terrible Windigo winter.<p>

"Did any of you hear an explosion?" Clover the Clever asked.

"No, ah don't think so," said Smart Cookie replied.

"Forget that, it's time to found our new land!" Chancellor Puddinghead said.

"Together!" the six of them cheered.

* * *

><p>The eight time travelers stood on a hill, looking over the restored world. Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres, and the Everfree Forest were all whole once again.<p>

"You have saved Equestria once again, my little ponies," Celestia said.

"Actually, I think we did it together," Twilight said.

"Indeed."

Everyone turned to see the see through spirit of Lauren Faust floating by them.

"Please forgive me, all of you, but I had to test you."

"Test us?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see if this world, and the Magic of Friendship, could stand up against the evils others have created, especially when directly exposed to it. I did not intend for Harmony to gain so much power and to actually pose an threat to this wonderful world. And for that, I am truly sorry."

And she looked it. Her wings seemed to droop with sadness.

Celestia walked over to Lauren and said, "I do not appreciate the way you put this world in extreme peril just to administer a test."

Lauren hung her head.

"However," Celestia continued, "If you really are the creator of this world, I can understand how you would feel pain and sadness over its corruption by others. So, I will forgive you, seeing as you have learned that for every corrupted the world, there are many other good worlds. Correct?"

Lauren nodded, "Yes, I saw you all defeat Harmony, and that proved it to me. Thank you. And I am truly sorry."

Everypony expressed their forgiveness, and Lauren nodded.

"Farewell," she said, and the pink Alicorn vanished.

**THE END**

**Credits**

**Lauren Faust Alicorn. . . . . .. …... . . ..By Manehattencity Source: **

**Grandmaster Rainbow Dash/ Dr. Atmosphere/ Pegasus Device. . . . . . . . By Aura Dawn Source: Rainbow Factory**

**Cupcake Murderess...By Sargent Sprinkles Source: Cupcakes**

**Big Mac...Source: Sweet Apple Massacre Author unknown**

**Baby Brainwasher...By Peg acorn Ondacob Source: Pattycake **

**Assassinshy...By Rated R Pony Star Source: Assassinshy at **

**Harmony/End of Ponies' Dragon...By short skirts and explosions Source: End of Ponies **

**Applebloom...By Heitomos Source: White Demure **

**Cutie Mark Crusaders... By JenovaII Source: Endless Gifts **

**Black Filly (Nyx)...By Pen Stroke, Assisted By Batty Gloom Source: Past Sins **

**Adult Spike...By Determamfidd Source: It Takes a Village **

**Others...Google Images**

**Overall Concept... Yu-Gi-Oh 3D Bonds Beyond Time**

**BONUS SONG! !By LittleKuribo/CardGamesFTW Source: Yu-Gi-Oh BBT Abridged: Paraboss YouTube.**

** I wrote this Fan Fic for a couple of reasons: Upset at the various grimdark, gory, evil, out of character FanFics, inspiration by the Yu-Gi-Oh movie and the picture of the Lauren Faust Alicorn, and a slight bout of depression at how Scootaloo/Harmony suffered so much in End of Ponies. Of course, I don't really know how Lauren Faust feels about all of these Grim Dark FanFics. I just wanted to use her and her Alicorn as a clever plot device, rather than skipping straight to Harmony. However, the moral of this story is clear. If you are upset or depressed after reading one of those infamous FanFics, don't fly of the handle. Either watch your favorite episode, write your own, or read one of the many good, funny, or heartwarming FanFics that are out there. I recommend Celestia and Luna or Scootalove for putting a smile on your face. Anyway, I referenced many bad and good FanFics in this story. DO NOT read the bad ones, but please read the good ones. But read End of Ponies, because it is good actually. Also, Assassinshy is actually a good one too. Read the review I left for it on . Rated R Pony Star is AWESOME! Well, thanks for reading, and all of you have a blessed and happy New Year. And remember the words of Twilight Sparkle:**

** "Heartwarming's warmth is mightier than the flames brought on by high octane nightmare fuel! That the light will always overcome the grimdark!"**

**Bonus Song!**

Luna: There's just no way that we can win, she wields an epic beast. She's way to strong because she's from another world.

Celestia: Listen, all of you! She's gonna destroy Equestria. She's gonna spread the Cataclysm!

Twilight: No!

Celestia: Unless we break her massive dragon into pieces!

Twilight: Ponies! We've been through so much stuff.

Luna: We had to watch bloody murders.

Celestia: That was rough.

Luna/Celestia/Twilight: Now it's time to take this villain down!

Rainbow Dash: Come on guys, now it's time to blow doors down!

Applejack: Ah hear ya Rainbow, now it's time to buck doors down!

Pinkie Pie: It's time to move, cause we're bringing the house down!

Fluttershy: We'll save the forests, cities, and of course our home town!

Rainbow/Applejack/Pinkie Pie/ Fluttershy: Now we've got to take this villain down!

Rarity: With Celestia as my witness, I will take her down!

Adult Spike: Come on guys, now it's time for the showdown!

Harmony: No! This can't be happening how do I take them down!

Twilight: We're gonna beat ya, oh Harmony! No doubt about it, why can't you see?

Luna: We'll beat your dragon, and blow your mind! For all of those worlds, and all pony kind!

Celestia: That's right, you messed with, the wrong ponies! We're not just anypony, we're harmony!

Luna/Celestia/Twilight: We're harmony! We're harmony! We're harmony! We're harmony! We're harmony! We're harmony! We're harmony! We're harmony!

ALL: WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY! WE'RE HARMONY!

Harmony: No, no, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
